It is generally known in the art of making emulsions that the smaller the droplets are, the longer the emulsion will be stable.
Various methods are known for the preparation of an emulsion from immiscible liquids, optionally making use of a stabilizing agent to enhance the stability of the emulsion prepared. Such a method comprises breaking up the first liquid into small droplets, e.g. by rotation of an impeller in a container comprising the first liquid and the second liquid, or by applying ultrasound to a pre-mixture of said liquids.
A method of forming an emulsion is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,629,390, expressly incorporated herein by reference, which describes the preparation of a stable water-in-oil emulsion with the aid of stirring and pumping.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an alternative method.